


Cosmerde

by Storycollector



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fandom, Jokes, for lulz, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: A collection of jokes and puns relating to Brandon Sanderson Cosmere works. All jokes and puns are my creation if not stated otherwise.This is a permanent work in progress. I will add new jokes as soon as I come up with some new ones.





	1. Chapter 1

What is Kelsier’s favorite mythological animal?

A kelpsie.

~*~

Be _hoid_ my Wit

~*~

How do you call an adolescent kandra?

TeenSoon

~*~

(from 17th Shard a thread full of puns, talking about the stick)

Kelsier should find it and take it because he, too, likes to _stick_ around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is full of cosmere themed puns, jokes and memes. This tumblr post deserves its own chapter here, it's a result of a more people each coming with a pun. Myself included.
> 
> In case you find your pun here and you do not wish your pun to be published, send me a tumblr message, ask or write a ao3 comment and I will remove it. Personally I'm convinced we have nothing to be ashamed of.

1) On Roshar all music is rock. (By witblessed)

2) On Scadrial all music is heavy metal (by madeinthecosmere)

3) On Threnody there is no music, there is only Silence. (by guilt-ferrets-are-bastards)

4) It’s all better than First of the Sun. I swear the music there sounds like squawking birds. (by libraryofawesomeness) 

5) Well, all the Mai Pon on Sel have is soul. (by jonathanpdallas)

6) Then there is Ashyn with all its sick beats. (adayinwriterslife aka me)

7) I don’t know what the music on Nalthis is called but it’ll leave you breathless. (by nicroburst)


End file.
